Asuka And Lili: The Alphabet
by bogey654
Summary: Twenty-six things to say about Asuka and Lili. These things are decided by words. These words will begin with each letter of the alphabet in turn, eventually covering them all. These range from cute to serious to explanatory. There's something for everyone. For these two, it's love.


I've seen the fifty word challenge where people write out fifty sentences revolving around a specific theme and these words. I've adapted it slightly to an alphabet challenge with the theme being a pairing of Asuka and Lili. In essence, this is a paragraph-driven piece of work with one paragraph/sentence for a word beginning with a letter of the alphabet. So here are twenty-six little bits and bobs for you to enjoy. Some focus more on one character than the other while some remain neutral. There is a pattern! I hope you enjoy this to the fullest!

* * *

Arms.

Lili loved being curled up in Asuka's arms. The comfort and warmth she found while nestled there made her feel calm and safe.

Bruised.

Whenever one of the two partners was bruised while sparring, the other made it up to them with a kiss and a hug.

Cupboard.

The first time Asuka slept at Lili's she convinced her to raid the food. When they reached the oversized kitchen Lili giggled and opened the cupboard.

Death.

Neither female feared death; they only feared dying without the other there to comfort them.

Eccentric.

Lili always found Asuka eccentric. The hobbies Asuka had (fighting and stopping fights) coupled with her energetic attitude and total disregard for her safety made Lili smile. Who wants life (and your partner) to be boring and predictable?

Feeding.

The couple never fed themselves while together; one would always feed the other.

Gay.

When questioned about their sexuality, Asuka would simply smile.

"We're gay. And if we're happy, how does sexuality matter?"

Humour.

Two very different ideas of humour. Yet they could still laugh at the other's jokes. Strange.

Irreplaceable.

"Lili? You're going to get bored of me eventually. Why burn out this flame?"

"Silly Asuka! You're irreplaceable to me!"

Jostle.

Fighting for the position of dominance was something to enjoy. Neither ever gave up when playing their favourite fighting game.

Key.

Lili knew love was a lock and key mechanism; fit your partner. If you don't, chip bits away or add to it and be the perfect key.

Love.

They share it, they know it and they feel it. The only thing they can't do is explain it.

Money.

Asuka never once considered Lili's money. Even after Lili explained her weekly pocket money was an average man's annual wage, Asuka still insisted she pay her own way.

Natural.

Some people argue same-sex relations are unnatural. This couple simply points at clothes.

"If you think that those are unnatural, walk around without those on."

Options.

Lili had thousands of options, but she chose Asuka.

Provoke.

Even after the relationship had developed to what one might call "love," they still liked to provoke one other. It was amusing to see the playfully angry expressions on the other's face.

Queen.

Asuka loved the queen-sized bed Lili had; after their nightly activities they needn't find the right end. They simply needed to find the other's body.

Rescue.

Each rescued the other on a daily basis. Loneliness could be made better with a simple "how are you today?"

Superior.

Lili felt superior to the average person. It wasn't because of her money, fighting talents or her posh demeanour. It was because she had something few others possess; a perfect partner.

Trickery.

Deceit was common. Usually it was a lie, something like "no, I definitely **don't** have any special activities planned today," followed by a hiring of a whole cinema just for the two.

Unclear.

Asuka never knew what Lili had planned for the future. It made her both furtive and ecstatic.

Variety.

No favourite foods often led to a surprising mix of meals. Sushi and steak, caviar and chips, or on the best nights, Asuka and Lili.

Water.

Water is the elixir of life, but Lili would happily give that up for Asuka.

Xenophobia.

Xenophobia is a fear of foreigners, and one can only thank the heavens that these two don't have it; otherwise this world would be missing what it really needs: love.

Yoghurt.

The first time the two did more than hold hands began with a Saturday night eating snacks. Lili had yoghurt that she deliberately dropped the spoon for.

"Asuka? Could you just grab that spoon for me please?" When Asuka stood up to find it Lil quickly snatched her into her lap. She then guided Asuka's lips to her own.

Zeal.

Neither was better, both were eager, and that sense of competition ensured they challenged each other. How does that work? Ask them yourself. They glance at one another, smile and then shrug together.

"We love each other. Simple."


End file.
